Question: Kimberly borrows $1000$ dollars from Lucy, who charged interest of $5\%$ per month (which compounds monthly). What is the least integer number of months after which Kimberly will owe more than twice as much as she borrowed?
Solution: Since the amount Kimberly owes is multiplied by 1.05 each month, we want the least integer $t$ for which $1.05^t>2$. Trying some integer values of $t$, we find that $\boxed{15}$ is the smallest that satisfies this condition.